


Fateful Encounters

by maki_senpai



Series: RinHaru Week 2020 [7]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Day 8, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Free! x Haikyuu!!, M/M, Maybe I Got Carried Away, RinHaru Week 2020, Rinharu Week, Summer Olympics, a lot of chaos too, a product of a brainrot, haru and kageyama have a mini crisis, i just love them all so much, kind of, most of them are married because i say so, this is a lot of rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai
Summary: There was a moment of silence and disbelief before the crowd roars in praise, shouting their pride for their respective countries. Rin and Haru have had their fair share of excitable crowds and fans, but this was something else entirely. Being on the other side of things gave them a new sort of motivation. They felt like they were out of breath; like they themselves were on the court. Tears pricked at Rin’s eyes and he felt Haru’s hand slip in his, squeezing it reassuringly. Japan has won gold in men’s volleyball and the two swimmers’ inspired flame burns brighter than ever, growing into something the Olympic pool can’t extinguish. They want to accomplish that for their sport too. To conquer the world with what they love with the people they love, making the dreams they made come true. Rin looks over at his husband and finds him looking back. They give each other a knowing smile and squeeze the hand they held.We’ll get there too
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke, other ships mentioned - Relationship
Series: RinHaru Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073357
Kudos: 51





	Fateful Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> RinHaru Week 2020, Day 8: Blue + Red Prompt - World & Dream  
> Crossover AU (Free! x Haikyuu!)

The Olympic Village was bustling with people, excited for the day’s events. The smell of food from street vendors and restaurants filled the air and the atmosphere was welcoming and warm. It was Rin and Haruka’s last day to look around before their races the next day and decided to watch the men’s volleyball finals as per Haruka’s suggestion. Rin was surprised at the suggestion but complied since he knew that Haru would watch the sport from time to time in the background when he works on his art. (Haru just also really liked the pink volleyball mascot, Vabo-chan and even took a picture with it outside the venue where the games were being held.) 

They pass by merchandise tables where Rin got Haru a tiny Vabo-chan keychain and food vendors of different sorts. 

“Na, Haru, we should get onigiri from there at some point.” Rin suggested, pointing at the onigiri booth that had a long line-up, the banner overhead reading “Onigiri Miya.” The crowd didn’t give them a chance to see who was running it and only hoped them good luck since they seem to be so unbelievably busy. 

“We should, it seems popular so it must be good.” 

“You? Thinking food other than mackerel might be good?” Rin teased.

“Onigiris can have mackerel stuffing too.”  
  
Rin playfully rolls his eyes and throws his arm over Haru’s shoulder as they make the rest of the way to the stands. Rin spots a space in the front row, noting how lucky they were to score good seats with so many people, especially since the matches have already started. They take their seats and right away, their breaths get stolen in awe. 

In front of them, they see a bright ball of orange, clad in their country’s colours, the number ten adorning his front and back, _flying_ . It was like he had wings behind him, making him soar. Haruka and Rin could tell that he was shorter than the average volleyball player, but that didn’t seem to stop him from taking to the skies. It ignited a flame of inspiration in the pair’s hearts. Number Ten spikes and scores, the ball hitting the line sharply, as if making a statement. The Argentinian team didn’t have a chance with that point. Rin and Haru stand, leaning over the railing to see _more_ . It wasn’t like the normal kind of volleyball Haruka was used to seeing. There’s something about the players on both teams that seemed different. All of them exuding such powerful auras, knowing that they’ve made it to the world stage, making a name for themselves. Even the ones not on the court had a sense of _monstrosity_ in them. It sent chills down his spine. 

“Kageyama S. Huh, there must be another if his initial is there, right?” Rin asks Haru, his eyes staying on the court. Haruka nods and a wave of familiarity brushes his memories, though not making itself fully known just yet. 

“Oh, there! Number nine.” Rin subtly points to the setter, looking at the man who flew with so much pride and love. Haru and Rin recognize that look since they’ve seen it on each other so many times every after competition or art exhibits that Haru would hold during off-season. And they just _knew_ that, like them, those two probably pushed each other to get to where they are now, sharing a dream to take on the world. 

They watch as the teams go back to formation, another rally about to begin, the whistle blew though, the servers being switched. They see a faux-blond male with the number eleven on his uniform take the ball with confidence and grace, holding a fist up, only for the cheers around them to abruptly stop. It was an interesting phenomenon for Haru and Rin to experience since it was rare for a crowd to be _this_ quiet during a game. Still, they watched as the server tossed the ball into the air and he jumped, hitting the ball with forceful purpose. It was received just barely by the one Japanese player on the Argentinian team and grimaced. 

“That’s Oikawa Tooru.” Haru said, “I’ve heard a lot about him. He made a big name for himself internationally. He’s known for his serves and setting.” 

“That’s very impressive. Do you recognize anyone on our side?”  
  
Haruka scans the court, a few names standing out to him. “A few. Ushijima Wakatoshi is one of them. This isn’t his first olympics. I think there’s one other, but I forgot which one. I think some of them got married or something. They have different last names now, and a few like the Kageyamas.” 

“Oh, yeah. I see two Miyas.” 

Haruka nods, about to say something else when a voice behind them clears their throat and speaks. 

“Three actually.” 

Rin and Haru turn and see the same face they saw on the court. They could’ve sworn the man just served the ball like ten seconds ago- and with different hair. They blink, making the man laugh from their confusion. 

“Miya Osamu,” the man introduces, “that’s my twin who just served.” 

“Oh! Of course.” Rin says, chuckling, “Matsuoka Rin.” He extends a hand, Osamu taking it happily. 

“Matsuoka Haruka.” Haru bows and Osamu raises a brow from their names and beams as soon as he sees their matching rings. He notices their jackets and he grins even wider. 

“What sport?” He asks. 

“Swimming.” Rin says, “we have our events tomorrow.” 

And Haru, being straightforward, questions, “Where’s the third?” Rin glares as if to silently lecture him, but relaxes when Osamu doesn't seem to mind. 

“He’s on the bench for today’s game. He played yesterday. He’s the one with the weird hair and narrow eyes.” The pair followed to where Osamu was pointing, seeing a man with dark hair and striking eyes. _He looks like a fox_ , they noted. “His name is also Rin. Well, Rintarou. He’s my husband.” He says with pure adoration and fondness in his voice. 

Haru smiles a small smile, “I bet he’s a handful.”

“How’d ya know?” Osamu chuckles. 

“All Rins are.” Haruka deadpans and Osamu lets out a hearty laugh, nodding along in agreement.

"Hey!" Rin fumes, playfully kicking Haru behind his knee, laughing along. The three of them sit beside each other as they continue to watch the game. Osamu shares a little bit about his life, how he used to play volleyball, how he started up his business (he did a shameless promotion while Haru suggested a mascot to go with his restaurant.) The pair listened to their new friend's stories about the players he knew on the court; from Aran Ojiro, his childhood friend, to Oikawa Tooru, the famed "Grand King" he always hears about. 

In return, Rin and Haruka would tell them about their swim team and friends, their love for their own sport and how they got here. They got along pretty well and Rin's surprised that Haru is actually _talking_ to a _stranger_ willingly without Rin acting as a buffer. Throughout the game, Osamu would familiarize the two with the different terms and technicalities of volleyball, answering Rin or Haru's questions as best as he can. Of course, he also asked about swimming, how the training is, and how they measure skill. Rin answered most of them and Haru listened while his eyes were on the court watching the intense and fiery rallies that took place. 

Soon, all three of them were quiet, attention being stolen by the last set of the game with Japan at match point. All players on the court are exhausted, but fired up as if they’re not. Kageyama Tobio gets under the ball, despite it being a difficult place, setting it with ease, his intentions unclear to his opponents. It flies in a perfect arc and every hitter possible runs up in a synchronized attack. The crowd is deafening in their silence as the uncertainty of the match is left hanging in the air with the ball. It arcs to Miya Kiyoomi and he spikes it, giving it a nasty spin with the flexible flick of his wrist. Argentina’s number seven receives it cleanly, or so he thinks, until the unpredictable spin of the ball goes off course as soon as he did, going out of bounds, the ball dropping indicating the end of the rally; the end of the game and the scoreboards read 32-30.

There was a moment of silence and disbelief before the crowd roars in praise, shouting their pride for their respective countries. Rin and Haru have had their fair share of excitable crowds and fans, but _this_ was something else entirely. Being on the other side of things gave them a new sort of motivation. They felt like they were out of breath; like they themselves were on the court. Tears pricked at Rin’s eyes and he felt Haru’s hand slip in his, squeezing it reassuringly. Japan has won gold in men’s volleyball and the two swimmers’ inspired flame burns brighter than ever, growing into something the Olympic pool can’t extinguish. They want to accomplish that for their sport too. To conquer the world with what they love with the people they love, making the dreams they made come true. Rin looks over at his husband and finds him looking back. They give each other a knowing smile and squeeze the hand they held. 

_We’ll get there too._

“Pretty damn amazing, isn’t it?” Osamu asks behind them, his arms crossed with a smirk. 

The two were still speechless and simply nodded at their new friend, who’s smirk turned into a grin. “Would ya like t’meet them? I’d happily introduce ya. I will warn though, they’re quite rowdy and a very interesting mix of people.”

Rin looks over at Haru once again since he knows that he’s not one for socializing. But to his surprise, Haruka nods and Rin beams. “We’d love to!” 

* * *

Osamu led the Matsuokas away from the crowds, weaving around until they reached a less congested area. They made their way through hallways until they got to a door with “JAPAN” posted on it. 

“This is the gym reserved for the team. Friends and family are allowed to wait for them here while they do the interviews, photo ops, y’know, the fancy stuff.” 

“Oh yeah. Those are more exhausting than the sport itself.” Rin says, thinking back to the dreadful minutes of being pulled and dragged by paparazzi, their coaches, and interviewers. And if that annoyed Rin, Haruka would be fuming. 

“I bet. ‘Tsumu loves it though. A natural born show off.” Osamu says light-heartedly just as he opens the door to the gym. 

Bags were neatly piled at the corner of the gym, a handful of people were mingling, waiting just like the three were. Rin and Haru seemed out of place, but Osamu seemed to welcome them so warmly that they barely noticed. They didn’t wait long before the national team started to file into the gym. 

“‘SAMU!” 

The three turned their heads to the door and saw Osamu’s twin brother running towards them. Rin and Haruka backed away slightly, predicting that a rather violent hug may take place. 

“‘TSUMU!” 

And sure enough, they meet halfway and bear hug each other. The Matsuokas watch them fondly, being reminded of their own friends and family that would greet them like that every after race. They hover awkwardly behind them until Atsumu notices them and he grins, letting go of his brother. 

“Is it me or did Tobio-kun multiply?” He teases, eyes scanning Haruka up and down who blinks at him. Rin raises a brow wondering what he could’ve meant since from what he saw, Kageyama didn’t look like his Haru. But then again, he was fairly far and so his interest piques. 

“That’s Matsuoka Haruka,” Osamu introduces, gesturing to the former, “and that’s his husband, Matsuoka Rin. They’re part of the swim team.”

Before the two swimmers could say anything, an enthusiastic voice rings in their ears, seeing a ball of red and orange hop towards them. _That’s the one that flew._ The couple thought. He stops just in front of Haruka with bright eyes and turns back to the dark haired man who followed closely behind him. 

“Tobio you have a brother?!” Shouyou exclaims, looking between Tobio and Haruka. Rin does the same. His eyes widened and couldn’t deny that the two of them looked scarily alike. Though he noted that Haru’s eyes are bluer and deeper than “imposter Haruka” (he says in his mind.) 

“Oh my god, Haru, you _do_ look like him.” 

Haruka looks up from Shouyou’s enthusiastic expression to the stoic one behind him and is taken aback. Tobio does the same and they both lock gazes, staring intensely at each other with both confusion and interest. Everyone around them has become silent as they watched them watch each other. It was a little bizarre just watching them blink at each other stupidly. It’s like they were looking at alternate versions of themselves and Shouyou tried to stifle a laugh. 

“Are we just gonna watch ‘em have an identity crisis or-” Rintarou whispers over to Osamu who snickers at the comment, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

“Uh, Haru?” Rin calls out, which seemed to work as it broke him out of his staring contest. He clears his throat and is about to talk until, 

“HEY, HEY, HEY- oh! Someone’s parents need some explaining to do!” 

Haru’s eyes darted over to the boisterous man who had spiked up hair that seemed to defy all laws of physics, bright golden eyes and a smile that makes you see stars. 

“Owl.” He whispers and Rin laughs. 

“You’re so weird.” 

Bokuto Koutarou joins the growing crowd around them, curious at the new faces and his teammate’s doppelganger. 

“Well!” Osamu exclaims, “Since everyone’s here, let me introduce two members of the Japanese Swim team, Matsuoka Rin and Haruka. They’re the top two swimmers of our country!” 

With that, everyone introduces themselves properly, Shouyou and Bokuto being the most excited, going on about how cool it is to be the best. They talk for a bit, mentioning their races the next day and getting to know a bit about each other. Rin glanced worriedly at Haru, who must be overwhelmed by such a wild group of people. He leans over and whispers, 

“Are you okay? We can leave if it’s too much for you.” 

Haru looks up at him and gives him a reassuring smile that never fails to make his heart skip a beat. “I’m okay, Rin. Surprisingly.”

“Okay.” Rin kisses Haru’s forehead and they just hear a chorus of “awwws” in front and behind them and Rin blushes, burying his face in Haru’s shoulder. 

“Oh, hey! Why don’t you two join us for dinner to celebrate with us! We promise not to keep you too late since you have your events tomorrow, yeah?” Bokuto suggests. Rin and Haruka blink up at them, seemingly unable to comprehend the overwhelming friendliness and warm welcome these people have embraced them with openly. 

“A-are you sure that’s okay? I mean- we’ve only just met.” Rin says, cautious as to not overstay their welcome. 

“Are ya kiddin’? We’d love to get to know you guys more! Invite some of your teammates as well! It’s not every day we’d all be able to get together like this. Besides, we can also celebrate yer wins tomorrow!” Atsumu says.

“But we don’t-”

“We know you guys will take home the gold. If we did, we’re sure you two will too.” Kiyoomi says beside his husband. 

It’s reassuring enough when your friends and family would say things like that. But coming from fellow athletes, people who have the same passion and hunger for greatness and victories, from people who actually quenched that hunger and got the victory, gave Rin and Haruka some sense of comfort they’ve never felt before. 

“We’ll join you.” Haru says, and everyone expresses their gratitude.

* * *

**Rin:** we’re hanging out with our men’s volleyball team, wanna join? 

**Asahi:** how?? did that??? happen????

**Rin:** watched the game, met people, socialized, you know, the usual

**Ikuya:** are we gonna be out late?

**Rin:** they promised not to be too late since they know we have our events tomorrow

**Natsuya:** is it free? ( ͡• ͜ʖ ͡•)

**Ikuya:** why are you like this

**Rin:** well, yeah

**Asahi:** count me in ٩(˘◡˘)۶

**Ikuya:** ok i guess

**Natsuya:** i hear free and i’m like haruka when he sees a body of water

**Rin:** lol

**Haru:** uninvite him

**Rin:** meet us at the Hilton by 4pm

Rin locks his phone and shoves it in his pocket, taking hold of Haru’s hand once again. The volleyball team has split up for the time being, dropping stuff off at their hotels and changing, giving Rin and Haru time alone for a bit. The two of them sat on a bench under a gazebo in the Olympic Village. It was fairly quiet, but still would have the waves of people that would walk by from time to time. A nice change of pace after such pleasant chaos in the gym. 

“They’re an interesting group of people.” Rin chuckles. 

“Yeah. They all seem to have a tight bond.” 

“They do, don’t they? I’m glad we have a team like that too. Even though you and Ikuya are such picky little pricks sometimes.” 

“We’re not.” 

“Are too.” 

“Not.” 

“Are too.” 

“Rin.”

“Haru.” 

“We’re not.” 

Rin laughs and leans his head on Haru’s shoulder, whose arm automatically goes around him.

“You know, usually I’d feel the pressure of the Olympics by now, but hanging out with those guys seemed to alleviate that.” Rin comments.

“Me too. They’re… loud. But it’s sort of… comforting?” 

“And here you thought I was a nuisance when you first met little loud Rin.” 

“Mmm. You still are sometimes.” 

“Hey! You’ve been teasing me a lot today.” 

Haru could hear the pout in Rin’s voice, so he brings a hand to his face and tilts his head up, carmine meeting azure, an invisible purple between them. 

“What will you do about it, Rin?” 

Haru swipes a thumb gently across Rin’s lower lip, making him shudder and part his mouth. 

“Shut you up, obviously.” 

Haru leans in closer, barely a breath apart.

“Yeah?” He breathes. 

“Yeah.”

And Rin shuts Haru up like he says, closing the rest of the gap between them himself. They sigh into the kiss, as if they’ve gone weeks without doing so, lips moving against each other gently, but fervently. As they were about to deepen the kiss, they heard someone clear their throat behind them and part. Haru doesn’t try to hide his disappointment and sighs.

“I see you’re both going as strong as ever!” 

“Ah! Kisumi! It’s been a while.” Rin greets and Haru’s frown deepens and sighs again. 

“What brings you here?” 

“Just wanted to support you guys tomorrow and decided to come a day early to look around and stuff.” Kisumi smiled warmly at the two and Haru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Supportive as ever. Hey! Wanna join us for dinner tonight? We’re hanging out with the men’s volleyball team.” 

Haruka curses Rin’s friendliness. 

“Woah, how’d that happen?” 

“Long story.” 

“Sure, count me in.” 

“Asahi’s gonna be there.” Rin teased, wiggling his eyebrows, making Kisumi unusually flustered. 

“H-heh, well, that’s g-good!” 

“It’ll be at the Hilton at 4, so don’t be late! You know Asahi, always being early and stuff.” Rin grins, and Ksumi’s blush deepens. 

“S-sure. I’ll see you then! I’ll go um, look around more till then.” 

“See ya!” 

Rin waved, while Haru simply stared until Kisumi was out of sight. 

“He interrupted us.” Haru pouted. 

“We’ll have time tonight.” 

“But still.” 

“You’re so needy.” 

“Not as much as you.” 

“Oh, stop. You cling to me like a koala all the time.” 

“I do not.” 

“You do. Now let’s go, it’s almost four.” 

* * *

The dinner was as rowdy as the Matsuokas expected, but still well-kept at the same time. A balance of chaos and order. 

Ikuya, upon entering, cringed at the loudness and immediately gravitated towards the quiet corner where Rintarou, Osamu, Kiyoomi, Komori, Kageyama, and Akaashi mingled. Haruka eventually found himself there too, hearing about how Akaashi fell in love with Bokuto as soon as he saw him soar on the court. Haru was surprised when even Ikuya was the one that prompted questions, inquiring about the different lives they all lived. How Rintarou and Osamu came to be, how Tobio and Shouyou keep count of their wins and losses against each other (Haru making a mental note to propose that idea to Rin later on.) 

Meanwhile, Rin had an easy time socializing with everyone, swapping stories of his different adventures, hearing Atsumu’s struggle of winning Kiyoomi over, Yaku’s time in Russia, Aran’s light-hearted dismay of being stuck in a team with Atsumu and Rintarou again. Rin could hear Natsuya do the same, his arm slung over Bokuto as they laughed like there’s no tomorrow. He also didn’t fail to notice Asahi and Kisumi being oblivious to each other’s feelings and smiled. He tried to invite Sousuke and Makoto, but the two weren’t in until tomorrow morning and only promised to send them pictures from tonight. He opted out of inviting Gou, lest she goes crazy over everyone in the room. Or worse, get swept away by some muscular volleyball player that’ll become his brother-in-law. 

They all ate and celebrated, catching up with new and old friends. The swim team used this opportunity to let loose of the nerves that have been building up, allowing them to relax before the next day’s events. Conversations flowed naturally as if everyone had already known each other. It was nice and welcoming, a change of pace from the usual routines the swimmers would have before competitions. 

“Hey, you all should come and watch us tomorrow!” Natsuya proposes.

“I am 100% that was a given by how the night’s going!” Bokuto beams. 

“Yes! Tobi, let’s go early so we get good seats!” Shouyou looks up at his husband with sparkling eyes. 

“Sure. But you don’t even know anything about swimming.” 

“YEAH I DO. I BET I SWIM BETTER THAN YOU. YOU’RE LIKE AN ANCHOR THAT JUST SINKS.” Shouyou sticks his tongue out while Tobio irks and grits his teeth. 

“Literally race me right now.” 

Upon hearing the word “race,” Rin and Haruka stop their current conversation and look up at the two husbands butting heads. Something they assume is a common occurrence based off of everyone’s reaction to it.

“We can arrange a race.” Haru suggests.

“We’re supposed to be resting.” Ikuya chimes in. 

“Who says _we’re_ the ones racing?” Rin grins, mischief evident in his eyes. 

Shouyou and Tobio shake on it, Atsumu volunteering himself and Kiyoomi, who just sighed knowing he can’t say no. 

“RinRin let’s race too.” Osamu asks Rintarou. 

“Kay. Yer a sore loser though, so don’t come crying when I beat you.” 

“Cocky bastard. I’ll make ya eat those words.” 

“That’s hot.” 

“Disgusting.” Ikuya says under his breath. 

Rin and Haruka are amused at the competitive nature of their new friends, reminding them of each other. 

“Guess all athletes are like this, na, Haru?” 

“I guess. Hey, we should keep count of our wins and losses.” 

Rin raises a brow and Haru continues, “Tobio and Shouyou kept count since they were in high school and they’re at one thousand, two-hundred something…” 

“Hm. Not a bad idea, but don’t be discouraged when my win streak is more than yours.” 

“Tch. As if.” 

* * *

The group find their way to the practice pool intended specifically for the Japan swim team. There, they get changed and gather at the pool deck, where they liven up the space. Rin, Haru, Asahi and Ikuya get in the pool, demonstrating the different strokes, though lightly since they’re still in their taper period. They also demonstrated the medley relay (also using the opportunity to improve their exchanges) while Natsuya explained the mechanics of the sport. 

Everyone was getting fired up and Shouyou and Tobio volunteered to have their race first. Rin called it and soon, the Kageyamas dove in and roughly did a 50m freestyle race with Shouyou winning, much to Tobio’s dismay. Next, the Miya four go with Kiyoomi winning by a landslide, his form almost perfect that it even impressed Haruka. Atsumu came in last and Osamu didn’t let him hear the end of it. Bokuto attempted to do a butterfly stroke across the pool, only to keep sinking down and Akaashi saving him. But maybe he did that on purpose just so he could look up lovingly at his saviour. Rin found it adorable. 

Soon, everyone was in the pool, cooling off from the humidity outside. Haru and Rin found themselves at a quiet corner at the end of the pool where they floated side by side, hands clutched in each other’s. 

“This is different.” 

Haru hums in response. 

“It’s nice.” 

“Yeah. I’m not as worried as I’d usually be.” 

Rin sighs and looks at the ceiling. “...I know it’s early to say, but I’m gonna miss them.” 

“They are good company.”

“That’s a weird way to say you’ll miss them too.” 

Haru turns his head to the side, “I won’t.” 

Rin simply chuckles and let’s it go, allowing the loud chatter of the people around him to envelope them. 

Eventually, the late hours start to creep in and the volleyball team insists that the swimmers must get their well-deserved rest. They say their goodbyes and promises of seeing each other tomorrow and part with light hearts and happy smiles. 

Haruka and Rin get to their room and take their showers before crawling into bed, wrapping each other in their arms. They fall asleep almost right away, exhausted from their rather unexpectedly exciting day. 

* * *

Rin and Haruka are in the last heat for the 100m freestyle finals. 

The pressure is always heavier on the last heat, the expectations higher since base times made by the previous heats get shorter. They walk out onto the deck and are briefly blinded by the lights that were on them. The crowd is loud, but there’s something about it that seems refreshing. The both of them look over to Japan’s cheer section where the refreshing cheers are coming from. Sure enough, the men’s volleyball team has taken over, cheering for them as if they’ve been doing it all their lives. Sousuke and Makoto were looking pleasantly confused, while Gou was admiring everyone, asking to squeeze their beautiful muscles. 

Haruka and Rin smile, pressures long forgotten. 

They climb onto their starting block right next to each other, as always. Usually, Haruka would drown out the loud crowd, but today, he’s making an exception as the cheers of his and Rin’s fateful encounters fuel his motivation. Despite the deafening roars of the people around them, he hears the familiar _snap_ of Rin’s goggles against his head. He smirks. 

“Haru, let’s give our new friends a show.” 

“Okay, but don’t cry if I beat you in front of them.”

“Who said I’m losing?” 

“The water did.” 

_Take your marks!_

Rin giggles, “Weirdo.”

_Ready!_

“Race me, Rin.” 

“Always.” 

_Beep!_

The rest of the world ceased to exist as soon as Haruka and Rin dove in. It was just them and the water, swimming side by side like they’ve always done through the years. Everything they’ve done leading up to where they are now, growing individually, not just as swimmers, but as people. Growing together as teammates and as couples, building up to the dream they both yearn to reach. The race only lasts for a few seconds. But to Rin and Haru, those seconds feel like an eternity. An eternity of memories and promises that only the water bore witness to. 

_Smack!_

The two of them _seemed_ to have slapped the wall at the same time, their heads popping out of the water, out of breath, chests heaving heavily. Rin is first to collect himself, taking his cap and goggles off, whipping around to see the board. 

**1 Matsuoka Haruka WR**

**2 Matsuoka Rin**

Haru had beaten the world record, automatically earning gold, Rin behind him by barely half a second. Haruka looked back too, his eyes widening. He turns to Rin who’s crying, not in sadness from losing, but in overwhelming pride and love. 

“Haru…” 

They bring each other in an embrace, not minding the divider between them. Despite the rowdy cheer section they had that went absolutely ballistic, it fell deaf on them, only hearing each other’s ragged breaths and Rin’s sniffles. 

“H-Haru… you… You beat… _Fuck_ , I’m so, _so_ proud of you. _God,_ I… I love you so fucking much.” 

Haru didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to, for he answered Rin’s declaration of love with a kiss that made the world go crazy in the best way possible.

* * *

After the awards ceremony, interviews and photo ops, Rin and Haru found themselves outside where they were immediately greeted with their country’s colours and faces they’ve come to grow fond of. Flurries of “congratulations” and praises were thrown around, pats on the backs, bear hugs and fist bumps. Sousuke and Makoto hugged their respective best friends and congratulated them like usual, a few tears shedding here and there. Gou and Miyako gave the two a bouquet of flowers and messy kisses on their cheeks. 

They then introduced their old friends and family to the new ones they’ve met, not even twenty-four hours ago. Gou has taken an immediate liking to Aran, while Sousuke and Makoto find easy conversation with Akaashi and Kiyoomi. Miyako took an abundance of pictures, enough to fit two albums, Gou making sure to get “the goods.”

The pride and love in the air enveloped all of them, quickly swapping contact information as to stay in touch whenever they’d find themselves in the same place again. And while everyone was mingling and talking amongst each other, Rin and Haru escape for a bit and go behind a bus to take a moment to themselves. 

As soon as they were out of sight and earshot from everyone, they held each other close, indulging themselves with just _them._ Rin and Haru. 

“You did it, Haru.” Rin whispers against his skin. 

“We did it. You were the one that showed me this dream in the first place. The one who told me to take on the world with him when we were just twelve.” 

Rin doesn’t reply and simply buries himself further into the crook of Haruka’s neck. 

“Thank you, Rin.” 

“Idiot…” 

Rin pulls away slightly and cups Haru’s face, bringing him into a loving kiss that pours out the emotions he can’t put into words. Haruka’s arms circled Rin’s waist and pulled him closer in response. They let go of the kiss, leaning their foreheads against each other.

“The world is ours now.” Haru breathes out.

“Do you think we can conquer it again?” 

“As long as it’s with you, we can and we will. Always.” 

“Who knew you were such a sap?” 

“Hm. You’re rubbing off on me.”

“Good.” 

“Sure.”

“Jerk. I love you.” 

“And I love you.” 

“Let’s head back?” 

“Let’s stay here a little longer. Until they come looking.” 

“Okay.” 

Rin grins, a stupid smile on his face that Haru finds so, utterly beautiful. They kiss once more, unaware of the pictures being taken of them by Miyako and half of the volleyball team. 

(They don’t find out until a photo goes viral, courtesy of Miya Atsumu.) 

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SOUM4KI)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> am sorry if i forgot anyone, but honestly, there's just so many of them lksjdhs  
> either way!! i had fun writing this
> 
> i honestly wanted to add jokes about how rin and atsumu / haruka and suna sounded alike but if i wrote any more, this fic would go on forever kfjsjdlkgj


End file.
